


Percy In Love:  Pius Thicknesse Edition

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Male Slash, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Read ANs for individual warnings, one shot and more collection, rated high because some of the chapters are more explicit than others, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Percy Weasley, Pius Thicknesse, and the myriad ways and situations, both light and dark, in which these two wizards find their way into each other's hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: The prompt for this story was, “Spider Web.” It takes place during the time that Pius Thicknesse was the Minister of Magic when the Death Eaters controlled the Ministry. **

It wasn’t even midmorning, and Percy had already broken three quills, overturned two inkwells, and nearly pulled his hair out trying to figure out how to word a letter to Germany’s Minister of Magic that would convince the man that magical Britain had not gone dark. The main problem with that was that magical Britain had indeed gone dark.

The other problem was that Percy had fallen in love with the imperiused Minister of Magic.

The young man slammed his hands down on his desk, nearly upsetting his teacup as he gave rare physical expression to his frustration. Percy was startled when strong hands settled on his shoulders. Pius Thicknesse stood behind him. Percy had not realized that he had been quite so loud.

“Pius, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

The dark eyes stared down at him, and Percy had to believe that they lost their imperiused glassiness when the two of them were together.

“It seems, Percy, that you are the one disturbed.” Pius waved off Percy’s second apology. “You are more than entitled. If I had the luxury of free thought, I would be too.” The older wizard winced. “Apparently, the Imperius does not appreciate me even thinking about thinking for myself.”

Percy turned in his chair to face the other man. He caught Pius’s hands in his own, bringing them to his lips.

“Then stop thinking! I will not have you suffering needlessly.” His breath caught as Pius dropped to the floor at his feet. The Minister of Magic reached out and began to unfasten Percy’s robe from the waist down. As he reached for Percy’s trousers, the younger man made a half-hearted attempt to stop him.

“Pius, you don’t need to do this!”

The Minister insistently brushed his hands away and completed his task. “But I want to. Percy, you and I are flies caught in a spider web, and the Dark Lord is preparing to devour us. If we are to die, at least let us have this much!”

Pius nearly choked on a sob before Percy surrendered completely, allowing him to do what he so badly wanted to do. Percy buried his fingers in the long black hair, digging his fingers into the other man’s scalp even as Pius’s fingers scraped Percy’s thighs, the pain helping to anchor them both in a web woven of dark magic, pain, and grief even as the pleasure carried them away from it.

It was pleasure that tasted of terror and tears. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

**AN: This is an AU story that takes places after the Final Battle. Percy and Pius fell in love, Pius saved Fred during the Final Battle, and now Percy and Pius are married and living on Pius’s estate. There is a non-graphic implied lemon.**

Percy was still having trouble believing that they had really made it.

But after all that had happened, he and Pius were very much alive and finally beginning to enjoy the start of their own happy ending. It was a happy ending that even included a Christmas sweater for Pius, knitted by none other than Molly Weasley (considering Pius had saved Fred’s life, Molly’s welcome was a foregone conclusion). In a few weeks, Thicknesse Manor would be playing host to the entire Weasley family for a Summer Solstice celebration that had the Thicknesse house elves delirious with joy at the thought of so many guests and Pius wanting to find some dark corner to hide in, being decidedly unused to Percy’s boisterous family.

Percy had just laughed and told Pius that it would do them both good. Then he had pointed out one deficiency that they did need to remedy. Pius needed to learn how to swim.

Percy smiled as he watched his husband look down uncertainly at the water. Of course, Pius’s estate had its own lake, but Pius’s parents had never given a thought to swimming in it. 

“It just wasn’t done,” Pius explained. “Some families like the Malfoys thought it necessary for the sake of leisure. My parents, on the other hand, thought it too common an activity. Though I will admit, even with the best cooling charms that money could buy, there were some summer days when even my parents gave it more than a passing consideration.”

Percy sighed. “Well, for all the Burrow’s shortcomings, there is a nice pond on the property. And with so many siblings, I had to learn how to swim…for self-preservation if nothing else.”

Pius still looked doubtful. “Is it exceedingly difficult?”

The younger man shook his head. “Not really. Dad says that the muggles have it harder because they can’t use any of the charms that we can to help.” His blue eyes met Pius’s brown ones. “But the hardest part might be that you’re going to have to trust me.”

Pius smiled a little. “I do trust you, Percy. It’s the water that I don’t trust.”

Percy stroked his arm. “Then forget about the water. Trust me not to let you drown.” His words were jesting, but Percy’s eyes were serious. 

Pius placed his hand in his husband’s hand. “I know you won’t. You never have.” In that moment, they were both remembering the previous year, the darkest time they’d ever lived through, and falling in love in the midst of the Imperius even as Percy quietly kept them both from drowning in the darkness.

Percy made a sound that could have been a sob, but of course it wasn’t because Percy never cried. In response, Pius did not kiss him, just traced his face with his fingers in a way that, somehow, meant as much as any kiss.

Without another word, Pius started to disrobe. 

For several moments, there was silence save for the birds and the rustle of cloth. It took Pius a bit longer than it took Percy, and by the time Pius turned around, Percy was already in the water. He smiled encouragingly at Pius.

“Come here,” Percy said, holding out his hand. 

Pius took a breath, squared his shoulders, and let Percy pull him into the water.

It took some doing on both their parts, and the better part of an hour had passed before Pius finally got the hang of it. Pius had panicked more than once as his tall, slender form was not naturally buoyant. But Percy had steadied him every time.

“Trust me, Pius. Just trust me.” That whisper in Pius’s ear had been enough to calm his fears…just as it had before, even in the darkest moments of the Death Eater meetings that they’d been forced to attend,

He had trusted Percy then. And he trusted him now.

When Pius was finally able to swim around the lake on his own, Percy leaned back against the rock ledge and watched him, his eyes jealously tracing every curve and angle of his partner’s body. The sun had gone down while they had practiced, and Percy admired how the moonlight glinted off Pius’s skin.

Pius caught Percy’s look and treasured it, always amazed that the young man could find someone so many years his senior with features that were far too strong for society’s delicate preferences attractive. He swam over to his husband, pulling him into his arms. 

Percy gasped as Pius’s hands stroked over him, and his bare skin came alive beneath his slender fingers. But when his husband shifted their positions, and those same fingers began to prepare him, Percy turned wide eyes up to the elder man.

“You’d do that? Here?” Percy looked so innocent in that moment that Pius laughed outright.

“Anywhere, Percy,” he whispered, his lips tracing Percy’s neck as his husband quickly lost the ability to speak. Pius was as good as his word.

Percy had known he would be. As much as Pius trusted Percy, Percy trusted Pius too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

**AN: This AU story is Percy Weasley/Pius Thicknesse slash. In this story, they are married. Pius was kept on after the war as Minister once he had been freed from the Imperius. Percy Weasley is his senior undersecretary. I made up the unusual reaction to sugar. This story is rated mature due to implied lemons. The prompt for this story was, “Percy adds too much sugar to Pius’s tea at breakfast.”**

Percy sighed. “Pius, are you sure we can’t take tomorrow off? Does the Ministry really need us so badly that it can’t spare us for one day?”

Pius looked resigned. “I wish it could. But you know what seems to happen every time we’ve tried. Something always comes up at the last minute. It’s not fair to us. It’s especially not fair to you since it will be your birthday.”

Percy folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the door of Pius’s study in Thicknesse Manor. 

“I had hoped to have you all to myself for at least one day this year,” Percy said softly. 

Pius reached out to draw a hand down his husband’s face. “I know. And you deserve that. It’s just taking so much work to get our people to trust that I can be a good Minister without an Imperius interfering.”

“And I know that,” Percy said, managing a smile. “I just wish we could be greedy sometimes.”

Pius said nothing, choosing instead to take his husband in his arms and forget, for a little while at least, that even their relationship was not safe from the hands of the public.

The next morning, Percy found himself making Pius’s tea. Pius’s personal house elf would normally do it, but the elf was sick with the elf flu so Percy did it himself. Absently, he read the newspaper as he poured the tea and stirred in some sugar, paying little attention to how much he was putting in. Pius picked up his tea cup and drank without comment, reading his own copy of the newspaper so that he could be current with the latest events before he went into work.

When they had both finished, Percy looked wistfully at his husband. “Do you think that I can at least claim you for my birthday dinner this evening? The elves are making all my favorite foods. It would be nice to see you for at least an extra hour or two.”

Pius, still staring at his paper, didn’t answer. When he finally lifted his head, Percy nearly gasped. The familiar dark eyes had a wild look in them that Percy rarely saw. In fact, the last time he had seen Pius look quite like that was…their wedding night.

“Pius, are you okay? Should I call a healer or get you a potion?” Percy wondered if Pius was ill or under the influence of a spell. Had something or someone gotten past the manor’s wards? 

Percy lost his train of thought abruptly as Pius lunged for him, pulling him to his feet and propelling him back against a wall. He was about to protest when Pius claimed his mouth in a kiss that made all rational thought flee Percy’s mind. Hands tore at his clothes before pinning him to the wall as Pius dropped to his knees.

“Send a damn patronus to the Ministry. Tell them whatever you want to, but make them understand that neither of us will be coming in to work today,” Pius hissed.

Percy’s blue eyes widened. “We won’t?”

Pius did a trick with his tongue, and Percy decided the why could wait till later. Much later.

It was quite a birthday for Percy. He got the only thing he really wanted…Pius all to himself for the day. They hadn’t had this much uninterrupted sex since their honeymoon, and both of them had learned since then to be even more creative. The house elves spent an exhausting day dodging their masters as Percy and Pius seemed committed to christening every flat (and not so flat) surface in the manor. They didn’t quite make it, but they certainly managed a majority of it. 

It wasn’t until after a rather messy birthday dinner (during which they had given up reassuring the house elves that they did actually intend to eat the food rather than just play with it in a manner that made the elves cover their eyes) that exhaustion finally began to creep in. 

Sticky and sleepy, Percy finally thought to ask, “Pius, not that I haven’t utterly enjoyed this day, but it is just a bit out of character for you. What happened?”

Pius looked sheepishly at his husband. “I was wondering that myself, and I’ll be the first to admit that I have no idea.” He thought a minute. “Did we do anything different this morning?”

Percy considered. “Besides me making your tea because your personal elf was ill, there was nothing different that I can think of.”

Pius’s gaze sharpened. “You did make my tea, didn’t you?” Pius asked. Percy nodded, still puzzled.

“How much sugar did you put in it?” Pius continued.

Percy thought a moment. Then he made a gesture with his fingers. “This much, just as much as I normally put in my own, nice and sweet.”

Pius went a shade paler. “Percy have you ever wondered why I don’t like chocolate?”

Percy shrugged. “I assumed it was just one of those things. My brother Charlie doesn’t like it either.”

Now it was Pius’s turn to shake his head. “No, Percy, it is not a matter of taste for me. I can’t believe I never told you this. I am exceptionally sensitive to sugar. Muggles would call it an allergy although the effects are not life-threatening. When I was young, too much sugar resulted in me being overly-energetic for the rest of the day. Thus, I have been watchful of my sugar ever since.” He paused. “I have not eaten too much sugar since I became an adult. I had no idea how it would affect me now that I am mature.”

Percy put everything together and gulped. “It’s an aphrodisiac to you now.” He blushed deeply and added, “Merlin, Pius, I am sorry. As much as I wanted you with me today, I would never have wanted it to be against your will.”

A passionate kiss abruptly ended Percy’s guilt. “Don’t you dare even think that what happened today was against my will! I don’t regret a minute of it. Frankly, I’m glad it happened. I needed a reminder that you need to come first in my life before anything else.”

Percy smiled. “I will make sure to be careful with the sugar from now on.”

“Not always though. I admit that it is pleasant occasionally to lose control,” Pius said. “I find myself wishing that there was something similar that I could use on you.”

Percy blushed all the way to his toes. Pius watched him with keen interest.

“Is there something like that, Percy?” His husband muttered a response too low for him to hear. Pius caught his head and tilted it up to look the younger man in the eyes. “What did you say?”

“Sour pickles.” Percy turned even redder. “Mum figured out pretty quickly when I was a child that sour pickles were the only thing that could make me as hyper as the twins.”

Pius laughed and made a mental note to ask the elves to put in a large supply of sour pickles.

Whether Percy had intended it or not, turnabout was always fair play. 


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

**AN: This AU story arc spans this chapter and the two that follow it. The story takes place on Halloween of Lord Voldemort’s reign over the Ministry when Severus Snape is headmaster of Hogwarts. Percy Weasley is dark. Pius Thicknesse is not under the Imperius Curse, and he came to the dark willingly. He is something of a favorite with Lord Voldemort. Everyone escaped during the Department of Mysteries battle, and Lucius successfully delivered the prophecy to the Dark Lord. Sirius fell through the Veil. Severus Snape is dark. Percy Weasley is Thicknesse’s Senior Undersecretary, and Umbridge has already been disposed of. Albert Runcorn and Narcissa Malfoy are Death Eaters. Snape killed Dumbledore at the Dark Lord’s command, and Draco Malfoy is not a Death Eater. Pius Thicknesse is a pureblood.**

** Trigger warnings are in effect for this story. Nothing is graphic, and everyone is above the age of consent. However, there will be references to non-consensual sexual activities as well as torture and violence. **

** Malfoy Manor **

Sitting relaxed in the study at Malfoy Manor, Lord Voldemort looked up as the Minister of Magic entered. Pius Thicknesse strode across the room, dropping gracefully to his knees at his master’s feet.

“My Lord, I have come as you commanded.”

The red eyes surveyed him keenly. “Pius, are you ready for the revel tonight?”

Pius did not smile, though his dark eyes gleamed. “I wouldn’t miss it, my Lord. My staff is looking forward to it as well.”

Voldemort folded his long fingers in front of him. “And have you anything new to report in the meantime?”

Pius was about to speak when the Dark Lord gestured him to a chair.

“Thank you, my Lord. As it happens, my Senior Undersecretary, Percy Weasley, has asked to accompany me to the revel.”

The Dark Lord was rarely shocked. But by the way that he suddenly leaned forward in his chair, Pius suspected that he was most definitely shocked.

“Percy Weasley wishes to attend? Are you certain? I thought that he was neutral.”

Pius shook his head. “He was, but I’ve suspected for a while that he was leaning more toward our side. I do know that he had a terrible row with his father yesterday at work. I didn’t witness it, but other members of my staff told me that his father disowned him for refusing to disavow me and the Ministry. I would venture to say that it was the last straw for him. He wishes to come to the dark, and he is willing to be marked if you will allow it. I offered to be his sponsor, and he eagerly agreed. All this, of course, is contingent upon your agreeing to mark him, my Lord.”

Lord Voldemort leaned back in his chair, but his red eyes rested knowingly on the Minister of Magic. 

“Have you taken him to your bed yet, Pius? When you asked for him to be your primary secretary, I suspected that you wanted him for more than just his strategic benefits.”

Pius did smile then. “My Lord, you know me far too well. I’ve never been a traditional man, in this at least. I’ve had no shortage of men to warm my bed. But I’m getting to the point of wanting to settle down, and Percy Weasley caught my eye on his first day in the Ministry. He’s intelligent, clever, quiet, subtle, cunning, loyal, and handsome. He’s also a master at working the system. You give me the orders, my Lord, but it is Percy Weasley who makes them happen.” The Minister’s eyes gleamed with just the slightest threat, all the defiance he dared to show before the sheer power that was his Lord. “I will have him, my Lord. You have asked me before about my price for my service. He is my price. He is mine.”

The Dark Lord chuckled, but it emerged as a hiss. “Well now, my little snakeling shows his fangs! Percy Weasley is yours then, Pius. I will make it clear to the others that he is off-limits, and I will definitely look forward to his initiation tonight. Tell me, what do you think would be a suitable task for him? I assume that you haven’t yet had the chance to teach him much dark magic.”

Pius nodded. “Unfortunately, I have not, my Lord. I will, of course, see to remedying that at the first opportunity. Percy has shown himself to be a quick study so far and very keen to learn. I can assure you, however, that he is quite capable of casting the Unforgivables. And I can also assure you that he is only barely in control of his anger right now and that the focus of it is wholly his father. I don’t doubt that he would gladly embarrass or even hurt the man, given the chance. Killing may have to be worked up to, and it is perhaps not prudent in his case. But the other two, he should have no problem with.”

Lord Voldemort folded his too slender arms across his chest. “You are suggesting that we invite a special ‘guest’ to the revel tonight, aren’t you?”

Pius idly twirled his wand. “It would be a simple enough matter to remove him from his office and transport him to the Manor. I’m sure Percy would love to play with him, and it would make a delightful show for the others. Afterward, we can bind his tongue and his mind so that he will be unable to speak with anyone about his experiences.” 

His Lord threw back his bald head and laughed. “Pius, I like the way you think! It still amazes me that everyone, even the Order of the Phoenix, is convinced that you are under the Imperius Curse.”

Pius was one of the few who could get away with smirking at the Dark Lord. “What can I say? I am a master manipulator. How else could I have become such a successful politician?”

They both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

**AN: This AU story arc spans this chapter, the previous chapter, and the one that follows it. The story takes place on Halloween of Lord Voldemort’s reign over the Ministry when Severus Snape is headmaster of Hogwarts. Percy Weasley is dark. Pius Thicknesse is not under the Imperius Curse, and he came to the dark willingly. He is something of a favorite with Lord Voldemort. Everyone escaped during the Department of Mysteries battle, and Lucius successfully delivered the prophecy to the Dark Lord. Sirius fell through the Veil. Severus Snape is dark. Percy Weasley is Thicknesse’s Senior Undersecretary, and Umbridge has already been disposed of. Albert Runcorn and Narcissa Malfoy are Death Eaters. Snape killed Dumbledore at the Dark Lord’s command, and Draco Malfoy is not a Death Eater. Pius Thicknesse is a pureblood.**

** Trigger warnings are in effect for this story. Nothing is graphic, and everyone is above the age of consent. However, there will be references to non-consensual sexual activities as well as torture and violence. **

** The Ministry of Magic **

Percy Weasley looked up as Pius Thicknesse strode down the hall. He was already moving to stand when Pius took his hand and drew him into his office, casting a locking and silencing charm as a precaution, though everyone in the vicinity was loyal to the Dark Lord.

Percy met his dark eyes nervously, expectantly, until Pius assured him, “Relax, Percy. Our Lord agreed to initiate you. Tonight, he will truly be your Lord as well as mine. Since I am your sponsor, I was given your new robes as well as your mask, though you will not wear the mask until after you are marked.”

Percy let out the breath that he’d been holding, and his tense muscles relaxed.

“Do you know what my initiation task will be?”

Pius smiled. “He is well aware that you have had precious little time to learn much dark magic. He is also aware that you and your muggle-loving, blood traitor father do not get along. So he decided to invite Arthur Weasley to the revel tonight. And you, my dear Percy, are going to have the opportunity for some revenge, seeing as how you are at least well-versed in the Unforgivables. I’m sure you can come up with something terribly mortifying for your father to do…and a round of crucio would be a nice follow-up.”

Pius found himself gifted with one of Percy’s rare smiles. “Do you think he’ll let me kill him?”

The Minister shook his head. “He is still useful to us. Now, don’t be jealous. There will be raids and such later. I have attended them occasionally myself. I don’t doubt that he will give you the opportunity to slake your blood lust soon. I will look forward to being at your side, watching you. You will be so beautiful when you kill.”

Pius stepped up behind the younger wizard and slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him against his chest. Percy did not struggle but instead seemed to melt into Pius’s arms. The Minister tightened his hold on him as he bent down to whisper into his ear.

“But we cannot let you kill tonight. You see, you and I will be occupied with rather more pleasant activities after you have been made one of us. Our Lord has asked me before about my price for my services. Today, I told him just what my price was.”

Wide blue eyes stared into the Minister’s own, but Percy could not find words. Pius spared him the need.

“After tonight, no one will dare lay a hand on you. They will all know that you are mine.” Pius captured his lips in a kiss, a kiss that turned unexpectedly rough as Percy reacted. The younger man buried his fingers in Pius’s long black hair, using the strands as an anchor to drag the Minister closer. Short nails dug into his scalp, and it took all of Pius’s willpower to break the kiss, realizing that things were getting out of hand in a hurry.

One look at Percy when he forced the other man away from him told him that every one of his feelings for the redhead was returned in abundance. It is also told him that Percy’s patience was wearing thin.

“No more teasing, Pius. No more teasing after tonight.” Percy’s voice was strained. “Promise me, or by Merlin, you will find yourself beneath me on top of your desk by sunrise!”

Pius trailed his fingers down Percy’s face, and the younger man calmed slightly. “I promise, Percy. But for now, would you like to help me while we go deliver a special invitation to your father?”

Percy smiled again. “That sounds quite pleasant indeed.”

As expected, Arthur Weasley was in his office. He rarely emerged from the closet sized room any more, except to use the loo. There were simply too many Death Eaters around, and Arthur prided himself on being firmly on the side of the light. He prided himself on it so much, in fact, that he had disowned his own son the previous day for refusing to support the light.

That former son was now standing in his office doorway, wand held at the ready, and standing with him with wands drawn were Albert Runcorn, Andrew Yaxley, and Minister of Magic Pius Thicknesse. 

Arthur Weasley shifted uneasily, standing as he reached for his own wand. “May I help you?” Arthur’s words were cut off abruptly as Percy cast a full body bind, sending Arthur tumbling to the floor. Percy smirked into Arthur’s shocked face even as he added a silencing spell to be certain his father would be unable to speak.

“Well done, Percy!” Pius exclaimed as he gestured to Runcorn and Yaxley. “You two escort our guest to Malfoy Manor and take him to our Lord. He is expecting him. Take your robes and masks with you; there won’t be time to return here, and Lucius and Narcissa are going to serve everyone an early supper.” He turned to Percy. “Now that we’ve settled that, let’s try on your robes before we leave. Then we can catch up with the others.”

A few moments later, standing before the mirror in Pius’s office, Percy decided that no robes had ever fit him better. Wearing identical robes beside him, the Minister of Magic agreed completely. Percy Weasley made a fine dark wizard.


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

**AN: This AU story arc spans this chapter and the two previous chapters. This is the final chapter. The story takes place on Halloween of Lord Voldemort’s reign over the Ministry when Severus Snape is headmaster of Hogwarts. Percy Weasley is dark. Pius Thicknesse is not under the Imperius Curse, and he came to the dark willingly. He is something of a favorite with Lord Voldemort. Everyone escaped during the Department of Mysteries battle, and Lucius successfully delivered the prophecy to the Dark Lord. Sirius fell through the Veil. Severus Snape is dark. Percy Weasley is Thicknesse’s Senior Undersecretary, and Umbridge has already been disposed of. Albert Runcorn and Narcissa Malfoy are Death Eaters. Snape killed Dumbledore at the Dark Lord’s command, and Draco Malfoy is not a Death Eater. Pius Thicknesse is a pureblood.**

** Trigger warnings are in effect for this story. Nothing is graphic, and everyone is above the age of consent. However, there will be references to non-consensual sexual activities as well as torture and violence. **

** Malfoy Manor **

The sky was black except for the stars and the full moon by the time the assembled Death Eaters made their way to the ritual area behind Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord came last, immediately preceded by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, and the Minister of Magic. Pius kept a firm hold on Percy Weasley who walked beside him. Pius and Percy took their places in the front row of the circle, directly in front of Lord Voldemort.

“My faithful Death Eaters, today we join together in celebration of this great day. We are even more fortunate to welcome a new recruit into our fold. Though born into a light family, his hatred for the light is well-known, and standing as his sponsor is none other than our very own Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse. Percy Weasley, come forward!”

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Percy stepped forward, obeying Pius’s quiet instructions as he gathered his robes, knelt at the Dark Lord’s feet, and pushed back his hood, exposing his unmasked face and distinctive red hair to the rest of the circle. There were a few gasps of surprise, but everyone knew better than to interrupt the ritual. 

Later, Percy would not be able to clearly remember the words of the vows he had made to Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He would remember the nearly erotic pull of those scarlet eyes, the hypnotic cadence of his Lord’s voice, and the feel of those cold, slender fingers as they bared his left arm, pulled back the sleeve of his robe, and pressed the tip of his Lord’s wand against his smooth flesh.

_“Morsmordre!” _

And then there was pain, agonizing, searing, burning pain as the Dark Mark scalded his arm, his skin, his soul. He gasped, but Pius’s strong hand resting on his shoulder helped him resist the urge to scream. 

Suddenly, it was over, and Percy was being dragged to his still unsteady feet by Pius even as Lucius Malfoy passed the mask to the Dark Lord. Percy struggled to straighten up as his Lord settled the mask over his face and then turned him to face the ranks of his new comrades.

“Welcome to the Death Eaters, Percy Weasley! May you never live to regret it!”

The cheering caught him unaware, but he did his best to appear unfazed by it. Pius’s presence at his side helped a great deal, along with the nods of respect from Runcorn, Yaxley, and Lucius Malfoy himself. They were men he had never dreamed of being able to impress.

He decided he liked their newfound respect for him a great deal. He definitely wanted more of it.

An even louder cry caught everyone’s attention as Doholov and Rowle dragged a struggling form into the circle. Percy smiled behind his mask as he recognized his erstwhile father. Apparently, the silencing spell had been lifted because Arthur was screaming various insults at the Death Eaters. The rest of his body was still bound.

The Dark Lord glanced at Percy. “As our newest member, he is all yours to play with. Don’t kill him tonight, but a little embarrassment and torture wouldn’t be out of line.” The red eyes gleamed in the torchlight. “Prove to us that you can.”

Percy reached for his mask, handing it off to Pius as the other Death Eaters removed their own masks. He was going to make damn sure that Arthur Weasley knew exactly who was doing this to him. When Arthur’s eyes met his, they softened slightly. 

“Ah, Percy, I had hoped it would be you. You wouldn’t hurt your father, would you? There’s still time to come back to us, you know. Your mother would love that, and the Order would be especially glad…” his voice was lost abruptly as Percy aimed his wand at him, canceling the body bind just before he cast his first Unforgivable.

_“Imperio!”_

Arthur Weasley was suddenly on his knees, his eyes blankly attentive upon Percy. Percy felt a thrill of power nearly as strong as the burn of the Dark Mark travel through him like liquid fire. He laughed aloud, startling several of his co-workers. However, Lucius Malfoy’s smirk suggested that he agreed with Percy’s reaction. For a moment, Percy pondered the things that he could have his father do. Glancing back at Lucius, Percy smiled.

“You have had some difficulties with this man, haven’t you?”

Immediately catching onto Percy’s train of thought, Lucius nodded. “I most certainly have. He has been nothing but trouble. He is, of course, a blood traitor. Even cruder, he resorted to getting into a physical altercation with me. It was most distasteful.”

The new Death Eater nodded. “Would you like that mouth of his put to be put to better use?”

Lucius recognized what Percy was suggesting. This time, it was Lucius’s turn to laugh.

“I would very much enjoy that.” He turned to his wife. “Narcissa, would you like to watch?”

The blond woman smirked. “What a lovely treat! I don’t suppose we could invite Molly next time too?”

The Dark Lord interrupted them. “That would be something to consider, but for now, I think Lucius deserves a rather physical apology from Arthur.”

As Percy whispered orders into his ear, Arthur Weasley dropped to his knees at Lucius Malfoy’s feet, raised his black robes, and proved that he was an expert at using his mouth for something other than annoying the Ministry.

The circle erupted into cheering and laughter when Arthur was finished and had been made to swallow and wipe his mouth on his worn, ill-fitting suit. Only then, after having a good laugh himself, did Percy break the curse, leaving his father to stare at him in disbelieving horror just before Arthur buried his face in his hands. 

The Dark Lord touched Percy’s wand arm. “A little torture would be in order, enough so that he will fear you as he should.”

Percy smiled again. “It will be my pleasure, my Lord.” He turned his wand on his father a second time.

_“Crucio!”_

The Death Eaters cheered in time to Arthur Weasley’s screams and his son’s laughter.

It took Pius’s arms sliding around him to get Percy to break the curse, so high was he on the dark magic that hung thick in the air. But then, Pius was pulling him down, pulling at his robes and the clothes he wore beneath even as Percy eagerly stripped the Minister. Percy supposed that he should have cared that the entire circle was watching them, but he didn’t. It wasn’t as if the rest of the Death Eaters weren’t turning on their comrades in the same fashion. He knew only that he had never felt such pleasure in his life and that he would spend his life seeking its return over and over again. He knew only that dark magic had given him this, that the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort had given him this. He knew only that Pius Thicknesse had given him this.

As he came in Pius’s arms, Percy Weasley screamed.

In his dungeon cell, shuddering from the effects of the torture his son had inflicted on him, Arthur Weasley wept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: AU after the war, Percy/Pius, and Weasleys who can’t forgive. **

“I told my parents that I’m seeing you,” Percy said into the darkness of the sitting room.

Pius had known the moment his lover walked in that something unpleasant had happened. Apparently, their house elves had known it too because they had taken care to keep the lights low and had brought Percy his favorite tea and a headache potion before he could even ask for it.

As Percy downed the potion and sipped his tea, Pius sat down beside him on the sofa and began to massage his lover’s tense shoulders with long-fingered hands. He said nothing. Percy would speak when he chose to, and Pius knew not to push him.

“My parents were not pleased.” Percy’s voice was soft, so soft that Pius could barely hear it. 

Pius felt anger rising in him, but he covered it quickly. “Do they believe that they have a say in the love life of their adult son?” He stilled his hands on Percy’s shoulders.

Percy chuckled, a bitter sound from which all amusement had been leached.

“They do when that adult son became a Death Eater…and when they blame his declared lover for placing him under the Imperius Curse to make him become a Death Eater.” He sighed. “At least, I think that’s what they want to believe happened.”

Pius sat down beside Percy. His lover was stiff for a moment, but then he relaxed into Pius’s arms.

“You testified at your trial as to the reason behind your becoming a Death Eater. The Dark Lord was going to slaughter every one of the Slytherin children if you didn’t comply. Merlin, Percy, what did your family expect you to do? Bellatrix had her wand to Draco’s throat as the other Slytherins were being bound and led in like sheep to the slaughter. Did they really expect you to let the children die?” Pius turned Percy to face him. 

Percy swallowed hard. “There was just one problem with that, Pius.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Those were Slytherin children. And one of those children was the Malfoy heir.”

Pius abruptly realized what Percy meant. “Your parents would have wanted you to let the children die because they were Slytherins? And Draco because he was part of a family they hated? How could they possibly justify that? How could they live with themselves?”

Percy rested his head on Pius’s shoulder. “I don’t know. I don’t want to believe it, but, judging by the way they acted today, that’s how they see it.” He paused. “My father told me that it would have kept bad blood from polluting the magical world.”

Pius found himself quite speechless. For a time, they sat quietly in the dark. Pius stroked Percy’s arms soothingly. His hands caressed Percy’s Dark Mark, but Percy did not pull away. What was, was. It could not be changed, only accepted. What used to be was no more and would never be again.

“You asked me a question a few days ago. I told you I would think about it.” Percy’s voice shattered the silence.

Pius managed to keep his voice level. He knew exactly what question he’d asked Percy. In fact, he was still carrying the ring in the pocket of his robe.

“Do you have an answer for me?” Pius asked.

Percy had trouble finding words. Instead, he held up his left hand. Pius silently slid the ring onto his finger. It bore the Thicknesse family crest in white gold and silver on a background of onyx as black as Pius’s hair.

“I will,” Percy finally managed to say. “Maybe Lucius would be willing to perform the ritual. I think that I…I would rather not wait very long.”

Pius leaned in close. “If that’s what you want, that is what we will do.” He hated to ask the next question, but he knew that Percy needed to answer it. “Is there anyone you would like to invite?”

“No one. No one at all.” In the darkness, Percy sought Pius’s lips.

Their kiss held the salty tang of tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: Percy/Pius as a married couple after the war. Kingsley is Minister of Magic and Pius and Percy are two of his closest advisors along with Lucius Malfoy. Warning for alcohol consumption, implied lemons, and an implied orgy.**

They really shouldn’t have been there at all.

Percy knew it, of course, but the alcohol he’d drunk combined with Pius’s devoted attention had made it impossible for him to even want to do anything about it. Neither he nor Pius were the type to attend Ministry Yule parties, but Kingsley had invited them to what he had claimed was a small gathering of his closest friends. He had actually told the truth…there were only about a dozen people in attendance at the Minister’s manor…and the party had been anything but boring once the alcohol started to flow and a game of Truth or Dare got started.

The truths had gotten increasingly more embarrassing and the dares more risqué as the evening continued. A number of people were more or less in each other’s laps already, and Kingsley had made no move to check the general impropriety. Indeed, he seemed to be enjoying it. 

Percy and Pius had managed to hang back and dodge the game. Granted, they’d both had a little more to drink than they should have, but they at least weren’t under each other’s clothing yet. But that was about to change.

Kingsley caught sight of them as he poured some more firewhiskey into his glass.

“Ah, Percy, how did you and your husband escape the game for this long? I think it’s your turn.” He smiled. “Truth or dare, Percy?”

Percy was about to say truth, but Pius leaned over and whispered into his ear.

“Why don’t you try a dare? Merlin, the Minister himself has already kissed half the people in here among other things. I’ve never had the chance to play this kind of game before, and you know that Kingsley won’t ask anything of you that would force us apart.” Pius sighed wistfully. “I wouldn’t mind doing something a little improper with you for once, and even I get tired of us always being sticks-in-the-mud when it comes to having fun.”

Percy smiled, the pleasant haze of the alcohol leaving him little resistance. 

“Alright, Pius, who am I to tell you no?” Percy turned back to Kingsley. “Dare.”

Kingsley laughed. “Finally, thank you, Pius. Okay, Percy, here’s your dare, and it’s a simple one. Make out with your husband, here and now.”

Percy paled. Pius chuckled and glanced at Lucius Malfoy who sat beside him.

Lucius smirked. “Considering I’m sitting here with my wife in my lap having already done this dare and more, I’m not about to tell the two of you to behave like purebloods.” He shifted Narcsissa into a position that made them both moan. They had discarded their formal robes, and their hands were in places that made Percy blush; whether in embarrassment or arousal, he wasn’t sure. Lucius and Narcissa didn’t seem to care a whit about the people watching them. If he was reading them right, they seemed to be enjoying it.

Percy couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have other people watching him and Pius.

Percy squared his shoulders and did his best to regain his composure. He glanced at Pius who smiled, holding out his arms. Percy downed the whisky in his glass and stood up, moving to where Pius sat on a couch beside him. Trying to ignore the titters of interest from others in the room, Percy gathered himself and sat down in Pius’s lap, straddling his husband in a way that could not be mistaken for anything but the intimate position it was. Pius’s arms came around him, and Percy buried his fingers in Pius’s long hair. Their lips met in a kiss and then another and another, their kisses becoming more passionate as the seconds passed. Tongues twined, teeth scraped, and Percy grew restless for bare skin under his fingers. 

When Pius’s fingers unfastened their robes, Percy could do nothing but help. Their robes were open in a moment, and then they were untucking the shirts beneath to run fingers over smooth flesh.

As shirt buttons were spelled apart, Kingsley finally found his voice. “Maybe it’s time the two of you took yourselves elsewhere.”

Pius scoffed. Percy paused long enough to say, “Frankly, Minister, you started this. Now you have to deal with the consequences. Pius and I are not going anywhere, and I doubt that anyone else is either.” Percy glared at Kingsley with a look that was pure defiance, utterly out of character for the Minister’s chief aide. But it was a look that made everyone in the room glare at the Minister in turn, in perfect agreement with Percy’s unexpected moment of rebellion.

Kingsley shook his head, a smile creeping onto his lips. He laughed. Drawing his wand, Kingsley cast locking, silencing, and contraceptive charms on his suite and locked down the floo. By the time he turned back to Percy and Pius, they were both naked, and Percy was swallowing Pius whole. 

They weren’t the only ones. In fact, the entire room seemed to be in a similar state.

Kingsley smiled and reached for his robes with one hand and his lovely female junior undersecretary with the other. 

It was almost noon the next day, and the entire room was still asleep. Percy was the first to wake, wrapped in his husband’s arms. Smiling despite the hangover, he traced Pius’s face. The elder man returned the smile. Carefully, nursing their headaches, they glanced around at the other couples, naked and sprawled across the furniture and the floor. The Minister was entwined with his junior undersecretary, a sharp young woman who had managed to ignore her massive crush on the Minister until last night. 

As for Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, they were blinking sleepily at Percy and Pius, clearly amused.

“Congratulations to both of you. You have just participated in your first orgy,” Lucius said softly.

Percy smirked, Pius shifted his husband’s position, and they followed the Malfoys’ example and decided to have one more go before their companions woke.


End file.
